


Solace

by soul_wanderer



Category: Criminal Minds, Jemily - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emily knocks at her door that night JJ exactly knows what she wants and as always she is willing to give her just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

When she hears the knock at her door, it’s almost midnight, she immediately knows it’s her because it was always her and would probably always be.  
Already dressed in sweatpants and a shirt she walks down the hall and opens the door to reveal her nightly visitor. Mere seconds pass, a few looks are being exchanged, before Emily’s lips crushing down onto hers in a rush and she cups her face to hold her in place. JJ knew this game already, knew that Emily needed this, knew that she was willing to give her everything she needed.

She gently grabs hold of her wrists and pulls her into the house to close the door and lead her towards the bedroom.  
The past week had been emotional straining for both of them but it was worse for Emily and JJ knew she needed to feel control again when everything else seemed to slip from her hands lately.  
She doesn’t have much time to think about their situation though and before she knows the brunette is tugging at the hem of her shirt, signaling her to let her take it off. In one swift movement the shirt is gone and their lips connect again. The kiss is bruising but she doesn’t mind as long as it helps Emily and soon she gets lost in the touch too.  
The only time Emily actually pauses for a moment is when JJ is standing in front of her, fully undressed, and she admires her body and fair skin and inches closer to trace her curves before deciding that it is enough, that this wasn’t what she needed.   
With one push JJ finds herself lying on the bed with Emily hovering over her, her clothes long gone along with hers and her eyes darkening within moments.

When JJ sees the need in her eyes she can’t help but feel the need to touch her, to feel her but her movement is being stopped by Emily as she grabs her wrists and pins her arms down over her head, a sure sign that all control was with her for the night.  
Making sure she had immobilized her lover Emily continues trailing hungry kisses down JJ’s body and when she suddenly bites down on the skin above her collarbone JJ lets out a small whimper but doesn’t object further and simply lets her continue.  
Soon her fingers start caressing the blonde’s inner thighs hungrily which causes her hips to buck ever so slightly but Emily is quick in pushing them down again to give JJ no control over the situation.  
"Em" JJ breathes and it’s the first word being spoken since Emily had arrived at her house but she just needs to let Emily know that she can’t bear the teasing any longer and for once she shows mercy and without so much of a preamble plunges two of her fingers into her already wet center.  
At this JJ’s hips twitch involuntarily and she let’s out a gasp that is followed by a whimper when she feels Emily adding another finger as she starts relentlessly pushing in and out of her with a force that she can barely stand it.  
Eventually JJ closes her eyes and just lets it happen, focuses on the climax she feels building up through the discomfort of Emily’s rough treatment.

When her breathing starts becoming uneven and her whimpers come more frequent and mingle with low moans Emily decides to release her but not before she adds a final finger causing JJ to cry out once again.  
She then begins circling her clit with her thumb and her thrusts become faster but less rough and within seconds JJ comes hard, her walls tightening around Emily’s fingers and her body shaking violently with the orgasm ripping through her entire body, sending every nerve ending on fire.  
When she starts coming down from her high Emily slowly slips her fingers out of her causing her hips to buck once more but tonight she lets go of JJ without making her come twice in a row seeing how exhausted she already was.  
She watches JJ take calming breathes as her body goes limp and when she lies down next to her she gently cradles her in her arms well knowing she needed it as much as she did.  
She knew she always hurt her to a certain extent, knew it was both physical and emotional draining for them but she also knew JJ trusted her to catch her up afterwards and hold her tight to soothe her and that’s exactly what she did.  
JJ was clinging onto Emily as the brunette ever so softly kissed her shoulder blade to soothe her throbbing body and she shifted impossibly closer to bury her head in her lovers neck.  
She knew it seemed so wrong that she was the one seeking comfort when Emily had come for her to find just that but she also knew that the brunette found her comfort in regaining a bit of her control and holding her close afterwards.

When both of their breathings finally evened out Emily spoke up for the first time that night and before she even had the chance to say a word JJ already knew what was coming because it was always the same, night after night.  
"I’m sorry." She whispers ever so quietly into her hair and JJ simply breathes out and lazily kisses Emily’s collarbone before closing her eyes again. She had long stopped reassuring her that she didn’t need to apologize and even without saying anything Emily felt the silent reassurance coming from JJ.  
As they were slowly drifting to sleep JJ wondered one more time how all of this came to be but of one thing she was sure: For Emily she would do it over and over again.


End file.
